Modern technology provides for a variety of communication means and methods. For example, there are many types of communications including voice calls, video calls, text messages, photo messages, etc. Additionally, communication may be one-to-one or multi-party communications. Typically multi-party communications are accomplished by a plurality of devices communicating with a central infrastructure. For example, a central infrastructure may be a central computer server or a group of computer servers maintained in a server farm. A central infrastructure may be expensive to establish, maintain and operate.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.